Flippy oneshots & Episodes
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: This just going to be a collab of different one shots and episodes revolving around our favorite WAR bear! :D I hope you enjoy and please read and review! Rated T for Flippy...Nuff said.
1. Introduction

Flippy One shots Introduction thingy madoodle

* * *

><p>Hiya webernetians and fanfictioners! As the title suggests, this story will be collection of little Flippy one-shots. Some may be like episodes, others maybe something different.<p>

I will, from time to time, ask y'all if you have any ideas or suggestions. I really hope you like this story and to give you an idea on what it will be like, it will be similar to my other story; Random Gir Shots.

I might do some pairings in this story...THINKIN ABOUT IT! ;) Well, I hope you enjoy these series of one-shots!

To give you some reason why I wanted to write this, THERE WERE NOT ENOUGH FLIPPY EPISODES IN THE WORLD! X(

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own HTF! LET THIS DISCLAIMER LAST THROUGH WHOLE STORY!

~FR


	2. Number one

Moment one: Bass Pro Shop

Notes: This was kind of a challenge made by one of my besties! This one's for you MW! (She would probaly get paranoid if I used her full name ;) )

* * *

><p>The wind blew at a fast pace as Flippy stuck his head out of the window, enjoying the way the wind blew through his green fur and made the dog tags around his neck clang around. The bear turned his head and looked at the red porcupine sticking her head out of the window behind. They both glanced at each other and laughed as they pulled their heads back into the bus.<p>

Nutty looked over at his friend Flippy as he settled back into his chair before bursting into a fit of sugar-high giggles. The squirrel then reached up to grab a candy cane that was stuck to the fur on his head and stuck it in his mouth. Nutty let out louder laughs as the sugar melted on his tongue and zoomed around the rest of the bus.

Lumpy glanced into the rearview mirror, slightly frowning as he watched the hyper happy tree friend zoom around the bus, surprising Cuddles and Giggles by popping out of nowhere. Lumpy stood up and walked over to the squirrel.

"Nutty, sit down!" The moose ordered as he pointed to the seat next to Flippy who was quietly watching his friend dart all over the bus, a bemused look on his face.

Nutty let out a happy giggle before rushing over to his seat. It was then when Flippy noticed something important.

"Uhhhh…. Lumpy?" The blue moose turned and looked at the Veteran bear with a raised eyebrow.

"If you are here," Flippy began, "Then who is driving the bus?"

Lumpy paused a minute before rushing back to the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel in the process. He then yanked the steering wheel, turning it sharply to the right. Everyone quickly grabbed onto something to anchor them to the bus.

Unfortunately, Handy flew out of the window that Flaky had left open by accident. Handy screeched for a minute before landing on his feet perfectly unharmed. He opened his eyes a little before realizing he had survived the fall. Handy started to cheer and laugh, but that was cut off when a car suddenly ran him over, leaving only the lower parts of his legs standing up straight in a pool of blood.

Nobody but the drivers next to bus of animals noticed though, Lumpy just sighed in relief as he got the bus back into his control. Trouble was not adverted yet though. Just a few miles up the road, a tire busted with a loud "whooosh" sound.

All of the tree friends sighed as they got out of the bus and looked at the flattened tire.

Lumpy frowned as he scratched his head, wondering how he could solve the problem. He suddenly snapped his fingers

. "Okay, I just remembered that there was a car repair company just around the corner from here. While I call a tow truck and get it fixed, how about you five go ummmm...there!"

The other happy tree friends followed Lumpy's finger to the store across the street from where the bus blew a tire. Their eyes widened as they looked at the giant sign that read; 'Bass Pro Shop.'

They all raced over to the entrance quickly and stood in awe as they walked into the store. It was huge with fishing poles, waterfalls, and boots as far as they could see. The animals giggled as they went in separate directions; Cuddles with Giggles, Flippy with Flaky, and Nutty by himself.

The green squirrel giggled as he darted from aisle from aisle, his lazy eye rolling as he jumped around in pure child-like joy. Nutty slid to a screeching halt, his eyes growing wide in wonder as he noticed the small candy section. The sugar-high happy tree friend gasped and licked his lips as he darted towards a barrel full of assorted taffy.

Meanwhile, Flaky had dragged Flippy over to the aquarium to look at all of the fish. She smiled as a small catfish came up to her. The porcupine placed a hand onto the glass as the fish brushed its tail against the glass, swimming off afterwards. Flaky giggled at the retreating fish before turning to look at her best friend who was looking at a strange looking fish called a Gar.

She smiled as she walked over to look over his shoulder. Flippy saw her approach by looking at her reflection in the aquarium's glass. He slightly smiled as she glanced up at the fish he was looking at. Luckily, she didn't notice the slight blush that was forming on his face.

Suddenly, a loud banging in the distance caught his attention. The Happy tree friend's didn't realize the shop had a small shooting range. The green bear's eyes widened as the banging sound echoed in his mind. Flippy took in deep breaths as he tried to control his other half, but the image of his comrade's being shot down kept replaying in his mind.

Flaky felt Flippy stiffen from her spot behind him. She tilted her head in confusion and was about to ask him what was wrong when her eyes drifted over to the glass of the fish tank, the sight she saw making the words catch up in her throat.

Flippy's eyes had now turned from their normal Pac-Man shape to small yellow eyes with slight black circles underneath them. His teeth had changed from buck-toothed to dangerous, razor sharp fangs which were now snarling at her.

Flippy let out a slight growl, a growl deeper than his usual voice, Flaky snapped out of her trance and immediately tried to run away. She didn't get far, though when Flippy caught her by one of her quills causing her to cry out in panic.

The now Evil Flippy laughed as he quickly swiped a camo t-shirt from one of the nearby display tables. He wasted no time in tying it tightly around her neck.

Flaky gasped as she tried to claw at the shirt that was blocking air from entering her lungs, but before she could try to remove it, she felt Flippy pick her up and toss her into the fish tank.

The green bear laughed evilly as he watched the red porcupine sink to the bottom of the tank, the occasional fish coming up to investigate the new addition to their tank.

Flippy then turned his attention elsewhere when he heard a happy giggle. The Veteran Happy Tree Friend whipped his head around to see Nutty running right towards him, a new bag of candy in his hands as he let out a laugh.

Evil smiled wickedly to himself as he crouched behind a small display table, jumping out when the squirrel was in range. Flippy grabbed his knife from its holster and in one swift motion; Nutty's dead body hit the floor with a thud. Nutty's head rolled towards the bear, knocking against Flippy's foot. Yellow eyes snapped to the head and Flippy thought for a minute before an idea popped into his head.

He dashed over to a small plaque where a deer's head was hanging, knocking it off with one swift kick before he dragged the plaque back over to where Nutty's body lay, now green fur beginning to be stained with red.

After a minute, Flippy let out an evil chuckle as he hung the plaque back upon the wall, Nutty's head now hanging on it. Evil stood there for a minute before a distant giggling caught his attention.

The green bear snapped his head towards the second floor as he narrowed his eyes.

Cuddles let out a slight giggle as he watched his friend walk over to him, her pink ears hidden by a camo hat with antlers. Giggles laughed as she noticed Cuddles' pink slippers had been replaced with slippers with moose antlers sticking out of them. They both chuckled for a minute before they heard footsteps.

The bunny and chipmunk glanced up to see Flippy walk over to them, his head lowered and his eyes hidden by his hat. They smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Flippy!" Cuddles called out from his spot next to the shoe department. "Wanna try on some stuff with us?"

The bear didn't answer and before they knew it, a glint of silver flashed through the air. Cuddles let out a shriek as he stared at the knife that was now protruding through his chest, causing blood to start squirting from the wound.

Giggles gaped at her best friend before slowly turning towards Flippy. She gasped when she noticed his eyes were yellow. The chipmunk began to back away in fear step by step. Giggles yelled out in surprise as she accidently tumbled over the edge of the balcony. There was a sickening thump and then silence.

Flippy slowly walked over and peered over the balcony, laughing at the sight. Giggles had unfortunately chosen the wrong side of the balcony to tumble over because of the fishing rod display below. The pink chipmunk's body had been pierced by several of the fishing rods and was covered in red blood.

Evil sniggered as he began to walk down the stairs to see if anyone was left. He jumped when his shoulder brushed a nearby shelf, causing it to fall over with a thud.

Flippy shook his head and his eyes turned back to their normal shape and his teeth to their buck-toothed appearance. The green bear glanced around the store for a minute, wondering where his friend's had gone.

"Flaky? Giggles? Cuddles? Nutty? Where did you go?" Flippy called out as he walked around.

Not hearing a reply, the bear just shrugged and exited the store to wait for Lumpy to come by with the repaired bus.

* * *

><p>Notes: And… scene! :) Well, I hope you enjoyed the first one shot episode of my story series! There will be more to come soon so I hope you will review! It just makes me feel all tingly and happy when you guys review! Thanks and till next one-shot!

~FR


	3. Number two

Flippy one-shot two: Shave and a Haircut

* * *

><p>Flippy whistled happily as he walked down the streets of downtown Happy Tree town. It was a beautiful day and the cheerful day matched Flippy's mood. He was happy because he had not 'flipped out' in over a week. It was great, his friends were more comfortable around him and Flippy was enjoying his life more.<p>

The green bear sighed happily. Flippy hoped he would never flip out again. The W.A.R veteran never liked the feeling of guilt washing over him every time he would awake from his trance to see his own two hands coated in his friend's thick blood.

Flippy shivered at the thought, slowly taking in several deep breaths. It was okay because he had promised himself to try to resist the urge to flip out.

That promise went down the drain as a large truck zoomed by the sidewalk where the bear was standing, filling the air with a large cloud of exhaust. Flippy coughed harshly as he began to wave the air frantically around him. Suddenly, an image of him and his fellow soldiers trying to fight back a horde of tiger soldiers flashed into his mind. That was a horrible day that was the day the Tiger army learned to use their toxic gas bombs.

Flippy took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to maneuver out of the thick fog.  
>It was too late; the mental image of that memory had burned a picture into his mind.<p>

When the gas cleared, Flippy took in several breaths that soon turned into dark chuckles. Flippy looked up, his eyes now a piercing yellow and his normal buck toothed smile replaced with snarling fangs.

Evil glanced around the area until his eyes landed on the nearby Barber Shop. The green bear growled as he began to walk over to the store, a hand hovering over the handle of his dagger.

Disco Bear hummed as he picked up the scissors on the table and turned back to his customer. He raised his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he snipped and styled Mime's hair like a pro, fingers moving up and down with ease. After a minute, the bear sighed as he placed the scissors in his back pants pocket and turned towards the little hand mirror he kept on the stylist dresser. He picked it up carefully so he wouldn't break the glass and gave it to Mime.

The deer was about to look into the tiny mirror so he could see his new hair style when the door opened with a happy little jungle coming from the small bells attached at the top of the door frame. Both animals turned their heads to see a silhouette standing in the door, his face being blocked out by the bright sunlight streaming in behind him. The two could easily see the outline of the hat on his head though and knew immediately who it was.

"Flippy, welcome. Would you like a new hairdo? First customers get a free cut." Disco said happily as he held up the can of hairspray in his hand.

Flippy didn't reply and in one fluid motion, the green bear had taken his knife out of its holster, flung around like a boomerang successfully shearing Disco Bear down a size, and reaching a hand up to catch the knife by its handle.

Disco Bear slowly brought his hand up to his hair (Or what was left of it) and screamed. He watched as the green bear stepped into the shop fully, now noticing his small yellow eyes and his sinister smile. The orange bear began to try to run away only to slip and fall on a can of hairspray. Disco screams echoed throughout the barber shop as he fell on the pair of scissors he was using earlier. As the blood slowly began to pool on the floor, Mime snapped out of his trance and tried to escape.

Flippy expected this and faster than lightning strike he had Mime tied to the chair with one of the sheets they use to stop hair from falling on clothes. As the purple deer struggled against his restraints, Flippy took it upon himself to find a suitable weapon. His yellow eyes scanned the shop until they finally rested on two hand hair dryers.

Evil smirked as he pulled down the dryers and faced Mime. Mime let out a silent scream as the green bear shoved the hair dryers in his ear and turned them on high.

(You know what, during one of Flippy's flip outs, I am just going to alternate between calling Evil Flippy Evil and Flippy so there. Why you ask? CAUSE I CAN!)

Evil let out a series of dark laughter as mime's head began to expand slowly until it burst from all of the pressure, sending bits of antler, fur, and brain everywhere."

Flippy stood in the middle of his handy work, his eyes darting gleefully around the room, when he heard the door start to open. Evil quickly dove behind one of the stylist chairs just as Petunia walked into the Barber Shop.

"Hey Disco, I am here for my- OH MY GOSH!" The blue skunk began until she finally noticed her surroundings.

Evil Flippy sniggered from behind his hiding spot as he lowered his hand to grab his knife for one last mission for the day.

* * *

><p>Notes: Wowzers! These are REALLY fun to write! You know, the episodes that I'm writing make me feel better about there not being more Flippy episodes! :D Well…. I might upload another chapter today so stay tuned and I hoped you enjoyed these! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Number three

Moment three: Me, Myself, and I

* * *

><p>Flippy stared at his reflection carefully in the mirror of his bathroom. Buck teeth and Pac-man shaped eyes. The green bear frowned slowly. He didn't understand how he could turn into that savage monster. Flippy never wanted to hurt anybody, yet he seemed to be a danger to himself and to those around them. While flipped out, he would put all caution aside, killing his friend's and sometimes, himself.<p>

'Maybe it's not really me. What if the Tiger Genera cloned me when I wasn't looking!' Flippy thought as he brought a hand up and straightened his hat. Flippy paused and shook his head at the thought. That idea was ridiculous, where on Earth would they get a cloning machine?

The green bear leaned closer into the mirror to look a little more at detail. He still didn't see the monstrous side of himself.

"Well, you won't see me that way." A deep voice spoke up from behind Flippy, causing him to jump in fright.

Flippy spun around on his heel quickly, his eyes widening at the sight.

There, sitting casually on the edge of the bathtub, was his evil half.

Evil looked up at Flippy with piercing yellow eyes. The two began a little staring contest, observing each other in silence.

"You know," Evil began, breaking the silence. "It's not really you who does all of the killing, I do. Sure, you created my side of your personality to kill, but that was just because you were alone and scared." The green bear slowly took out his knife as he spoke, turning it in his hand and observing it.

"B-but, why would I create you?" Flippy asked warily, eyeing the knife with a hawk's eye.

Evil looked up at him and the other bear flinched automatically.

"Because your mind knew you needed back-up. Don't get me wrong here; I am just part of your own personality. You could call me…your other half, the opposite you, or the Yin to your Yang."

Evil paused before walking over to Flippy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, you are _not_ evil! You are too sweet and lovable to be evil! You are just….Flippy."

Flippy blinked a couple of times; letting his other half's words sink in. Was Evil actually giving him comfort? Wait-Did he just call him sweet and lovable?

Flippy snapped out of it when he heard Evil growl and looked up to see him shaking his head slowly.

"Enough of this mushy stuff!" Evil snapped as he grabbed his knife, hurling it in the direction of the other bear.

Flippy used his instincts, quickly dodging out of the way of the knife. Flippy heard the weapon crash against the mirror, sending shards in different directions. Flippy barely had time to recover when Evil launched himself in the direction of his other half, throwing punch after punch.

As Flippy dodged the punches, he could help slightly smiling to himself. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>Notes: Ok, that was number three! Now, I have something to say! PLEASE HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Oh and leave me some ideas too!<p> 


	5. Number four

Flippy moment four: A little house project

Notes: Hey guys! I can't believe I got over 120 hits after only a day! X)

Makes me happy to see people reading my story! You know what would make me happier? Reviewing! Thanks.

This was a request from Superluckystar! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Flippy, Handy, and Cuddles just stared at Lumpy's trailer, well I should say what was left of Lumpy's trailer, with raised eyebrows. The trailer looked like somebody had decided to take tons of big rocks and just shoot them at the sides of the trailer, leaving all sorts of craters, holes, and dents.<p>

Flippy turned to face the blue moose that was standing behind them.

"So, how exactly did you manage to wreck your trailer?"

Lumpy stood there for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face as he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. His facial expression turned blank after a moment of silence and he replied with; "You know I am not sure."

Handy rolled his eyes. Luckily, when Lumpy called him, he had decided he knew the moose well enough to know to bring over all of his tools and gadgets. Handy cleared his throat and waited until he caught everybody's attention.

"Okay guys, all of my stuff is in the truck so let's get a move on! Flippy, you get the hammer and nails. Cuddles, you get the power drill, Lumpy-"

Handy paused to look over at Lumpy who now was too occupied in looking after a butterfly that had flown by the moose's face.

"You just—stay here! Now let's go!"

After a couple minutes of everyone pitching, except Lumpy who was now chasing the butterfly, the happy tree friend's got started on fixing the trailer.

Cuddles started to whistle happily as he reached into the toolbox to grab some nails. After finding some, he began to walk towards the trailer, hammer and wooden board in tow. It wasn't until after he began hammering did he realize the consequences of his actions. The bunny froze, fear etched onto his face as he hard Flippy cry out in surprise at the loud banging noise.

Silence met his ears after that…it was quiet…. Too quiet.

After taking in a couple of deep breaths, Cuddles slowly turned around to meet a pair of narrowed, yellow eyes. Cuddles let out a squeal as he tumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet as he did. A shriek of pain filled the air as the bunny landed on the nails he had been working with, once shiny now coated in red blood.

Evil smirked as he looked at Cuddles, noticing the slight rise and fall of his chest. The bear narrowed his eyes and scanned the area around him. He let out a dark laugh as he spotted the discarded hammer lying on the ground. Picking up the hammer and Cuddles he slowly turned to the trailer in front of him.

After a minute of working, Evil stepped back and admired his handy work with a sinister grin.

Cuddles was now nailed to the door like a decoration as his lifeless eyes stared of into nothing and his blood dripped, staining the green grass with crimson.

The green bear then turned to Handy who was so preoccupied with trying to pick up the saw, that he didn't notice Cuddle's cries.

Handy let out a cry of triumph as he managed to pick up the saw in is teeth. As he turned to face the trailer, he was met with a flying toolbox hitting face. Handy cried out as the saw he held in his teeth sliced through his head, sending the top of his head to the ground with a thump. Handy's body stumbled around for a second before collapsing to the ground where it gave one last shiver and laid still.

Evil laughed darkly as he looked at the bloody scene around him. Today was a good day. A happy giggle met his ears and Evil spun his head around to see Lumpy walking towards the trailer with the butterfly on his head.

The green bear smirked as he reached for the discarded saw, flexing it in his bloodied hands as he laughed and walked towards the moose.

* * *

><p>Notes: The Ends! Well, I hope you liked it and please review and leave an idea! Thanks!<p>

~FR


End file.
